Alfred the Ancient
"Truth is always worth the price." - '''Alfred the Ancient ''' 'Alfred the Ancient '''is an incredibly old inter/multi-dimensional creature that resembles a blonde teenage fox in the Sonic universe. He was created by The Insanitist on deviantart. He was first seen by Sonic and his friends trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds with his sadistic, tormenting alternate personality Hamaveck so he could use them to end creation and himself, achieving a state of, what he believed to be perpetual peace. After a long confrontation, Alfred realizes life's importance and helps Sonic and his friends defeat Hamaveck in his own body and stop the plan he set into motion. Afterwards, Alfred became friends with the people of Mobius and began to fight to protect them alongside Sonic as well as Alfred's love intrest, Laina. History Alfred the Ancient began his life once as a human male in an alternate version of Earth. He had a miserable human life that turned especially nasty after the love of his life was killed in an incident he still has little information on when he was 16. Driven mad by this tragedy, Alfred developed a duel personality which in time called itself Hamaveck, a purely sadistic creature that thrives on the pain and suffering of others with no thoughts of mercy or pity for anything, even himself. In this state, Alfred torched his school with himself, the students he hated so much and his teachers still inside. He emerged from the flames as the fire crew arrived, screaming and belowing to the sky. After being taken to hospital, Alfred died soon after. However, this was not the end of Alfred. Somehow his and Hamaveck's living consciousness managed to continue living and found a way to exit and enter alternate realities at will. However, the price for this was requiring to build a new body for them to share in order to have a physical presence in the universe they inhabited. Each time they did, the process took many years until the body was completed. All the while Hamaveck put Alfred through unimaginable torture in a specially designed dimension that existed inside the combined consiousness of both Alfred and Hamaveck. Hamaveck tore apart Alfred's body until there was nothing left of him then rebuilt one for him so the torture could start again. Although the bodies constructed in this dimension weren't real, Alfred still felt every moment of the pain. At the end of every "session", as Hamaveck called them, Hamaveck showed Alfred a different way that his love had died, praying on Alfred's uncertainty on how she had actually died and making sure he never, ever forgot the pain he went through that started the whole series of events, simply doing it to please himself, finding Alfred's pain to be "funny." In order to preserve the bodies the two of them made, Hamaveck began to experiment with other ways to enter alternate universes that didn't involve the necessary killing of both he and Alfred in order for their consciousness to move on. One of his first experiments involved literally breaking through into alternate universes with Hamaveck using Alfred as a vessel so he would catch the worst of the pain. The first time they tried this, Alfred broke into a universe and began to hurtle at 200,000 miles an hour, gathering space dust and space rocks around him until he resembled a meteorite. He fell down through the universe for close to a century with the body he inhabited designed to be near immortal (a deliberate move by Hamaveck to keep Alfred from ending his pain) until he finally landed on a planet with primative humanoids inhabiting it. He created a crater on a tiny island and was left burning in it for a week before anyone got close to him and the entire time from beginning to end, for nearly 100 years he was screaming. Alfred's Plan After years and years of travelling to alterate universes for the sake of Hamaveck's enjoyment in bringing pain to other species, Alfred was completely suicidal but was incapable of finding a way to end his existance. He began to come up with a plan. In each universe Alfred and Hamaveck visited, Alfred copied and absorbed power and energy into his body with the eventual intention of using it to destroy himself, Hamaveck and every single universe the two of them had visited, considering life to be a pointless journey of pain that he would do a favour by ending. Alfred exercised this plan for centuries while Hamaveck gleefully fed him noble thoughts of suicide while knowing that Alfred's plan would not succeed, due to the fact that not every universe would be destroyed therefore their consciousnesses would continue to exist and move on to another universe just to start the cycle all over again. Sonic's Universe After centuries of misery, pain and agony simply for Hamaveck's benefit, the two of them came to the universe of Sonic the hedgehog and immediately morphed their bodies to suit the natural environment, becoming a blonde fox when Alfred was the dominant personality and becoming a black hedgehog when Hamaveck was. The two of them heard rumours of the Chaos Emeralds and Alfred and Hamaveck began to hunt for them, first enlisting the services of Scourge the Hedgehog in the Anti-Mobius reality then moving to the actual Mobius reality to find the remaining ones. In the meantime a hedgehog girl named Laina became recruited by G.U.N. and began to fight Hamaveck, unaware of Alfred's presence inside him. Alfred meanwhile was beginning to feel a strong attachment to Laina as she had a profound resemblance to the love of Alfred's life. His feelings for her began to contrast with his desires for death and he felt an inner turmoil that began to worry Hamaveck. If Alfred developed feelings beyond his desire for death he might realise that he had gained enough power to fight Hamaveck and retake control of his body. And this was obviously something Hamaveck could not allow. As the two of them gathered together the Chaos Emeralds with Sonic and his friends fighting against him, Alfred began to reveal his story to Laina who felt a sympathy unshared by the others for Alfred. Alfred also revealed that Laina reminded Alfred of his love and so he felt a mixture of hatred and desire for her, hatred in that he wanted to forget the painful experience he suffered and desire because he wanted to feel the happiness he had once felt so many years previously. While Laina tried to convince Alfred that life was worth saving and protecting, Shadow the Hedgehog began to work with G.U.N. to find a way to either capture or kill Alfred and Hamaveck, first experimenting with the Lunar Cannon aboard the Ark then enlisting Dr Eggman's services in creating a prison for him. Neither plans worked however; Hamaveck caused the blast from the Lunar Cannon to backfire on the Ark and destroy it and also subdued Dr Eggman before he could finish the cell, destroying his notes and leaving Eggman on the main tower of his base, hanging by his underwear with his moustache burnt off. Laina eventually got through to Alfred who began to question Hamaveck with the knowledge that the power he had gained would aid him to fight back. Hamaveck, furious, fought Alfred and beat him into submission before taking away Alfred's powers for himself. With Alfred chained deep inside Hamaveck, Hamaveck proceeded with his initial plan to use the powers he and Alfred had collected to plunge Mobius in a perpetual state of suffering and pain. He stole the final emerald from Laina and travelled to Mobotropolis to find Sonic and his comrades ready for him. Hamaveck fought against them, using an embodiment of Alfred's anger, pain and suffering as well as Hamaveck's dark powers to assist him. Although powerful, Hamaveck couldn't beat the combined strength of all the heroes together then resorted to extreme measures, using the Emeralds to morph into his super form: a demonic, deformed giant with a broken and beaten Alfred visibly chained in the centre. In this form, Sonic and his friends were no match and were easily defeated. Laina then made a heartfelt appeal to Alfred for help who felt her warmth and kindness and became inspired when she said she loved him. Alfred, putting himself and Hamaveck through unendurable agony in the process, literally tore himself from Hamaveck and severed the ties between them. Alfred, now empowered with his new abilities in his own angelic super form, managed to fight and defeat Hamaveck with Laina at his side. Alfred then proceeded to use his power to undo all the destruction Hamaveck had caused in that universe. Aftermath After being freed from Hamaveck's influence, Alfred grew to be friends with Sonic and his friends with Laina's help, earning their trust and respect. It took longer in some cases considering he had nearly killed half of them personally but he eventually came to be close friends with the whole group. Personality ''"He never raised his voice. Not like Hamaveck. Alfred doesn't need to. He never did to make his point. And then we knew. We knew the terrible truth about him. That while Hamaveck tears down universes again and again and tortures the people living there for days on end while Alfred just stands there and then comes to end the lives of the suffering, Only when it was our turn did any of us realize Alfred's true motives. He was being kind." Scourge the hedgehog on Alfred after his defeat by his hands. Alfred, having been tortured for thousands, maybe even millions of years has developed a profound detatchment from emotional connections with anything or anyone. His sense of justice or morality had been nearly completely destroyed by Hamaveck's continual abuse of him before Alfred managed to seperate from him and form his own personality. In time, Alfred began to re-experience emotions he hadn't felt in years such as love and friendship and even true anger. While his experience of emotion is little, Alfred has begun to develop true attachments to people such as Laina and his friends. Alfred has shown to have an incredible sense of control over his anger and has been claimed to never be seen to raise his voice at anyone but Hamaveck, who Alfred seems to both love like a brother and hate with the deepest, darkest passion imaginable. His self-control is so absolute, it's even been shown to frighten certain villains and even heroes. He barely shows any emotion when dealing out his own personal justice, even in cases where it may frighten or disturb others. In spite of all this detatchment from normal emotional responses, Alfred has definately shown a moral compass when it comes to the villains he helps defeat. He is genuinly appalled by them and their actions and tries his best to stop them. He also cares extremely deeply for the people close to him like Laina who he'd gladly die for. Powers and abilities Alfred has spent years accumilating powers and abilities from other universes and so is exceptionally powerful yet despite this, he definately shows a deliberate restraint to his powers considering their capacity and so often uses only a fraction of his potential. Also, considering Alfred and Hamaveck's power was divided when they seperated, this lack of absolute power is hardly surprising. 'Combat: '''Alfred, along with Hamaveck, has spent years perfecting his own unique style of combat but unlike Hamaveck, he has more control over his style. Alfred's fighting style consists of very controlled, fluid movements which allows him to leap from one enemy to another, knocking them down with one blow before knocking another down then returning to the first before he rises again. When fighting a single enemy, Alfred tends to use agility rather than absolute strength to outwit his target and then, when he has them in a state he finds vulnerable, he finishes them off with the final blow. In combat, Alfred also uses Haos energy to his advantage in order to overbalance his opponent. '''Haos Energy: '''Alfred's basic weapon comes to the manipulation and physical manifestation of light energy which act as an ordered substitute for Chaos energy. Alfred can refract the light around him to create physical manifestations of anything he chooses such as spears, swords and shields and forcefields. Alfred is the discoverer of this energy and so far, only he has been shown to be able to use it. '''Adapting: '''Alfred and Hamaveck's bodies share a genetic makeup which allows them to copy, adapt to and absorb any power they choose and graft it onto their dna structure. Once the power is grafted to them, the power is capable of being "redesigned" to suit their personal bodies. In Alfred's case, these powers were shaped into the form of light that conduct the power and energy he uses. '''Flight: '''Alfred has two wings on the right side of his body, one white, one black which are capable of full flight across great distances. Image Gallery Alfred the fox by 1feellikeamonster-d59oern.jpg|Alfred with a Rapier sword Laina got tired of walking by 1feellikeamonster-d3nenr1.jpg|Alfred x Laina Because alfred lives by 1feellikeamonster-d3p6bkq.jpg|First kiss Theme Song(s) Main theme: Move Along - All American Rejects Secondary theme: Run Boy Run - Woodkid Alfred and Laina: Utada Hikaru - Sanctuary Whilst working with Hamaveck: They - Jem Battle theme: Furious Angels (orchestral) - Rob Dougan Orchestral theme: On the Nature of Daylight (piano) - Max Ritcher Quotes *"After years of torment and pain, against the trillions of odds staked against us, the fact that we met is a miracle in itself." *"Why do you fight for this world if it's so broken?"'' *''"What would you rather have? Peace? Or freedom?"'' *''"Your ego is astounding."'' *''"One never thinks to suspect the person he has known his whole life as the one that betrayed him. Even to you, this must be a shock."'' Category:Foxes Category:Mystic Category:Good Category:Trained Fighters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists